


Take These Broken Wings and Learn to Fly

by klqine



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klqine/pseuds/klqine
Summary: Blaine gets Kurt a special graduation gift.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Take These Broken Wings and Learn to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> this is for ally!! i’m so sorry it took me so long to finish ily and i hope u like it! <3

Kurt was smiling so hard as he talked to Blaine over the laptop. They had been Skyping every night and spending as much time together as they could because Kurt would be going away to college very soon and tomorrow was officially graduation.

"Okay, get a good night's rest for graduation," Blaine said quietly, followed by a yawn and a smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too! Goodnight!" Kurt whispered. He hung up the Skype call and closed his laptop before standing up to fix his bed comforters.

He lay in bed for a while, thinking about how tomorrow was already his high school graduation. His last day of the few years that had drastically changed his life.

Kurt was upset that he didn't get into NYADA, but he still planned on visiting Rachel in New York any time he had the chance to. He'd sent in an application letter to Allen County Community College since it'd been too late to apply to NYU by the time he'd gotten his NYADA letter, but he didn't worry too much about it since he’d gotten the acceptance letter a day after sending an application.

But for now, Kurt decided to sleep after a little thinking. Tomorrow was a big day.

—

Kurt was awoken abruptly by the loud sound of his alarm clock. He practically sprung out of bed to get dressed and go down to see Finn, Carole, and Burt.

"Good morning!" He exclaimed, skipping into the kitchen.

Carole laughed. "Someone's a little excited this morning!"

"It's graduation day, Carole. of course I’m excited. Aren't you, Finn?" Kurt asked.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know."

Kurt shrugged his brother's unenthusiastic answer off and made himself a simple bowl of cereal.

While he was eating, he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Me!" The visitor replied. It was Blaine. In his hand was a little plastic bag that looked like it’d came from a fancy designer store.

Kurt jumped up and down without even being careful not to mess up his neat-looking clothes and hugged Blaine. (Usually he wouldn't be this excited, but Blaine wasn't a morning person, so Kurt never expected to see him at his house before graduation in the morning).

Kurt quickly gobbled down the rest of his cereal and brought Blaine upstairs to his room.

As they sat down on the bed, Kurt suddenly started to get the feeling of nervousness again. Sure, he was glad to be finally getting out of McKinley, but he thought of what would happen today, tomorrow, and the days after it. He was scared, mostly because he couldn’t handle the thought of not seeing Blaine every day, but also because he didn’t get into NYADA. Even though he still had around three months before he’d move into college, he was still feeling a little nervous.

“So,” Blaine said as he plopped down next to his boyfriend. “How we feelin’?”

Kurt let out a loud, long exhale. “To be completely honest, I wish I was a little more excited.”

“Aw, why?” Blaine asked, frowning.

Kurt folded his hands in his lap. “I don’t know. I definitely am excited, you know, because I’m finally getting out of the hell hole that is William McKinley High School, but it’s a little nerve-wracking because I didn’t get into my dream college. I don’t have plenty expectations for this community college and also, going to college means that I won’t get to see you all the time!”

“Well, first of all, you have, like, three whole months until move in day. And second of all, I think I have something to cheer you up!” Blaine announced, and pulled the little plastic bag out of his pocket.

Kurt’s blue eyes widened as he took the bag in his hands. When he opened it, he saw a little but heavy broach in the shape of a beetle.

“Aw, Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed. “I love it! Why a beetle, though?”

Blaine grinned. “I knew you’d ask that, even though I also knew you’d love it no matter what it was, unless it was somehow a huge fashion mistake.”

Kurt giggled a little bit and attached the broach to his graduation gown. “You’re very right. But you didn’t answer my question, silly.”

“Oh, my bad,” Blaine laughed. “It’s a beetle because when you sang _Blackbird_ by The Beatles, that’s when I one-hundred percent knew that I was indeed in love with you and that you were definitely, most _certainly_ the one.”

Kurt began to tear up and almost immediately and quickly took Blaine into his warm embrace. “Oh, Blaine. I love youso much. I’m gonna miss you so much, even though we won’t be far at all!”

“I’ll miss you too, Kurt,” Blaine whispered, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “I love you.”


End file.
